


Punny Bunny

by Abarero



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: It takes a special pair to flirt via puns. Cynthia and Yarne are definitely up for the challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FERarePairWeek- #4 Flirt
> 
> I absolutely adore the supports with these two and how Yarne goes from being shy to being Cynthia's hero- Bunny Boy! I figured any duo up for saying "Let's serve up some hot justice!" would be quite the pair when it came to the old pretend we're strangers and flirt trope. Apparently with them it results in lots of puns. Hope you enjoy!

“Uh, hi Cynthia. Are you ready to go?”

 

Cynthia whipped her head around, her pigtails bobbing as she did so. Yarne was standing behind, bowed slightly forward and offering a hand. She blushed.

 

The war was over and Ylisse was celebrating, a time of joy and happiness the likes that most of the children from the future had never seen. And like most royal places, when it was time to celebrate, it was time for a grand ball.

 

Cynthia had fussed over finding just the right dress that conveyed beautiful yet heroic, a long cape trailing behind her to aid the effect.

 

Yarne had, much to her surprise, been talked into some pants (tailored of course to accommodate his tail) and a loose shirt. It made him look like a dreamy hero of a romantic tale.

 

“Oh Sir, I didn’t know you would be here!” she simpered dramatically.

 

He blinked, confused. “Uh...Cynthia...what are you…”

 

“Shh, let’s pretend like we’re two strangers who’ve just met. It’ll be fun!”

 

Yarne wasn’t sure if he would consider it _fun_ , per say, but he rarely could turn down anything with Cynthia smiling hopefully at him like that.

 

He cleared his throat. “L-Lady Cynthia, I have heard tale far and wide of your...your beautiful heroics! A-And so I’ve come, to see if you…” She nodded, trying to encourage him. “You were as stunning as they say. I must say, my dear lady, consider me stunned!”

 

She giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand. “Oh my, who might you be, oh dashing stranger?”

 

“I am Yarne, avenger of the taguel and ally to all!” he managed with more confidence than he felt.

 

“A taguel? Oh! Is it true,” she leaned in close, her blush lighting up her cheeks. “What they say?”

 

“Uh...what do they say?”

 

Cynthia kept up the look, trying to flutter her eyelashes at him. “That taguel are _ear_ resistable?”

 

Yarne bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Finally, he managed to keep a straight face long enough to reply, “Well, I have been told we can be rather... _hare_ raising…”

 

Her grin could have outshone the sun. “Oho, your way with words...it makes me so _hoppy_.”

 

“I’m touched that you _carrot_ all!”

 

Across the room, the others were staring over at them in various states of disbelief.

 

“What are they doing? Those weirdos…” Severa muttered.

 

“I believe, if my interpretation is correct,” Laurent spoke up, “that they are attempting to flirt.”

 

“ _That’s_ flirting?” Brady yelled. The rest of the group hushed him.

 

“Well, I do have to say, I think I could do a far better job.”

 

“Inigo, shutup,” Gerome grumbled.

 

“Hey, don’t be such a spoil sport! They’re having fun!” Morgan added.

 

Beside them, Owain nodded sagely. “Agreed my fair friend. This dance of destiny, this heartsong of joys, this articulation of amour!”

 

“Humans are so strange,” Nah noted.

 

Noire quietly spoke up, “I don’t think that’s _normal_. Is it?”

 

“It’s not,” Kjelle answered.

 

“Shh. Let them be,” Lucina said, trying to disperse the group. “They’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

 

As she shooed them away, Yarne had just returned to Cynthia with a glass. He bowed and handed it over.

 

“A drink fit for a hero.”

 

Cynthia blinked. “But it’s just ice.” She paused, blinked again, and then smiled widely. “Ah! I get it, _just-ice_. Oooh that was a smooth one, Yarne. Now I gotta come up with something really good.”

 

Yarne held out an arm, a smile on his face. “We could always just go dance with the others.”

 

“Just a second, one more- okay?”

 

“Make it a good one.”

 

Cynthia scrunched up her face, clearly trying to come up with the best one of the night. Finally she seemed to strike upon something masterful.

 

She sat down the glass and slid up to Yarne’s side. “Yarne…?”

 

He felt his face getting warm, but he managed a reply. “Yes?”

 

“Won’t you be my some _bunny_ tonight?”

 

And unable to find any words amidst his laughter and embarrassment, Yarne couldn’t do much else but stammer out as he leaned his forehead down against hers.

 

“ _Hoppily_ , Cynthia.”

  



End file.
